Your Guardian Angel
by 5t4c3y
Summary: When Chase get's killed in a car crash, Andie thinks that she's lost him forever...but what happens when the certain blond boy comes back, and it's only her that can see him? Much better than it sounds, and I promise it isn't sad. Please R&R AU
1. Intro

**A/N: OK guys. I think I must be drugged or hit my head hard off of something, because I have no idea why I'm starting yet _another _story! But I think that this one is quite original, and in my head it could be funny, even if it starts out a little sad. But I hope you enjoy it, so please R&R and tell me what you think :o)**

**Summary: He was gone. Chase was gone...forever...well, that's what Andie thought anyway. After Chase is killed in a car crash, his girlfriend that he left behind is finding it hard to cope. But what happens when he comes back as her guardian angel? (The beginning is a little sad, but the story as a whole isn't)**

**Rating: T (may change later)**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: Chase/Andie (duh), Tyler/Nora, Miles/Lucy and Moose/Sophie  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The rain battered down heavily as the sky lit up, each loud boom of thunder being heard for miles. But that didn't stop anyone from heading to the best club in town. The Dragon. Inside was louder than out, which was no surprise, but it was a special night. A night of celebration and fun! The MSA Crew and many other people from all over Baltimore gathered to welcome home the sickest dancer ever seen. The one and only Tyler Gage! He had been on tour for a whole year, his fiance Nora by his side, and now they were finally home!

Andie West had always seen Tyler as a big brother. Ever since she was a child. She had to throw him a party to welcome him back. So with the help of her Crew, Tyler's old friends and of course her beloved boyfriend of one year, Chase Collins, the Dragon was buzzing more than usual. There had been dancing, a lot of catching up and of course some more dancing. Hey, they were dancers...what did you expect? It was a lot of fun though. It was round about midnight. Andie was sitting at the bar, drinking a water when she felt two strong hand on either side of her waist. Smiling, she turned round to see Chase. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and took a seat next to her, ordering a water for himself.

"I gotta admit!" He shouted over the loud music "You really pulled it off tonight."

"You mean 'we' really pulled it off." Andie replied with a smirk. She turned and looked at Tyler and Nora dance, showing off the new moves that they had picked up during their tour. Andie gave a happy chuckle, taking a sip of her water "They look so cute together."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my girlfriend!" Came the playful cry of Chase "Did _the _Andie West just say... CUTE!?"

Giving him a playful smirk, Andie nudged her boyfriend, causing him to dribble his water down his front. Giving her a little glare, but smiling, Chase stood up. Andie's eyes went wide, and she shrieked when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Chase!" She cried "Put me down!"

"Oh I'll put you down." He said with an evil smirk.

Andie laughed a little, her eyes going wider when she realised that Chase was heading for the main entrance of the Dragon. Kicking a little, Andie tried to free herself from his grip, but all Chase done was hold onto her tighter. Opening the door, he smiled when he saw the rain get heavier.

"Chase I swear!" Andie cried with a smile "If you put me in that rain I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Chase asked cockily, taking an inch closer to the open door.

"I'll never have sex with you again." Andie said quietly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Chase froze for a moment, just as he was about to walk outside. Andie smiled to her self, crossing her arms over her chest while still being slung over Chase's shoulder. That stopped him...or at least, she thought it had. That was until she felt Chase hold onto her tighter and walk into the pouring rain. She squealed as he lowered her down, but never unwrapping himself from her.

"CHASE!" She cried, trying to break free from his grip

"C'mon!" He said with a smile "You could _never _not have sex with me again."

Smirking, and breaking free from his grip, Andie kicked a puddle at him, laughing as he wiped the dirty water from his face. He looked down at her, a sly smile forming.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He yelled, causing her to shriek.

She took off in a run, dodging the puddles being kicked at her by ducking behind cars. Slowly creeping round the side of one of the cars, Andie smiled when she saw Chase's back turned to her. Running again, she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his torso and arms around his neck. Startled at first, but soon realising what had happened, Chase grabbed his girlfriends legs from behind and steadied her. Both were soaked to the bone as the rain began to fall even harder.

"Well Boy Band." Andie said as Chase continued to give her a piggy back ride "I am not going back in there looking like this...take me home?"

"Sure thing Sunshine." He replied, walking towards his car.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The two drove towards Andie's house in a comfortable silence, listening to the music that filled the car. It didn't take long to get to the house, because since the rain was so heavy the roads were pretty clear of cars. Coming to a stop outside Andie's house, Chase killed the engine and turned to look at her. She gave him a sexy smile, taking off her seat belt and moving in a little closer. Chase gulped as she began to straddle him, and the fact that her tank top had become transparent, left very little to the imagination. Kissing him slowly, Andie began to play with the zip on his hoody.

"You wanna come in?" She asked between kisses "I'm pretty sure Sarah will be asleep."

"I would love to, _believe _me I would..." He began

"But..." Andie continued for him, sitting up slightly

"But I promised Blake I would be back for 1 at the latest, and it's..." He stopped to look at his phone "12:45 right now... but we could pick up where we left of, let's say...tomorrow..."

He smirked, as did she. Andie leaned in, gave him one last kiss, before climbing off of him.

"I'll hold you to that." She said, opening the door and getting out.

Chase waited until she got up to the front door before turning the engine back on. Giving her a wave and a smile, which she returned, he began to pull out of the sidewalk...and that's when it happened. Everything began to go in slow motion, and Andie's smile faded. She watched as Chase pulled out, unaware of the large truck that was speeding down the street. She tried shouting Chase, screaming for him to stop... But he didn't hear. She ran down the path, hoping to catch his attention, but she didn't...then, right in front of her, the truck made contact with Chase's side of the car. That's when everything sped back up.

Andie watched as Chase's car and the truck moved quickly further down the street before coming to a stop, but not before she watched the car her boyfriend was in, roll over twice before landing on it's side, the back wheel still turning slightly. Screaming, Andie ran over to the car as the driver from the truck quickly sped off. She ran to the front of the car, where the windscreen had been smashed it due to impact. She began to cry hysterically when she saw Chase Lying on his side, eyes closed and blood pouring from his head.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

His eyes squinted against the light that was flooding the small white room. Lifting his arm, trying to block the unwelcome brightness, Chase tried to go back to sleep, pulling the crisp white sheets up over his head. He rolled over onto his side on the soft bed, sighing in content when he finally managed to bloke out most of the light. He was only lying there for about 2 minutes, before he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Two more minutes Mom." He mumbled, burying his face into the pillow

"Rise and Shine sleepy head!" Came the loud cheerful voice of a man.

Confused, Chase sat up a little, looking up into the man's face. It wasn't his Mom! No where near. Instead, the friendly face that looked down at him, belonged to a thin, medium height Black man that had a short beard and a toothy grin. Sitting up fully, Chase began to panic.

"Who are you!?" He question, looking around himself "Where am I!?"

The skinny man chuckled, taking a seat in a soft white chair in the corner of the room.

"My man..." The man said with a smile "Keep it down will ya... The boss is tryin' to sleep."

Chase quickly got out of the bed, backing up until he hit a white wall. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was no longer wearing his black baggy jeans and red t-shirt from the previous night, but a clean white t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans. His shoe's were even different! Cleaner, and newer looking.

"Look..." Chase began "I don't know what's going on here, but I would really appreciate it if you let me outta here..."

"I'd love to." The man said, standing up "But technically _I _can't do that."

"Why not?" Chase asked, his brows furrowing "It's very simple. You open the door and I run!"

"Dude... I can't because... you're dead."

If Chase thought he was scared before, then he was wrong. He looked down at himself, his hands roaming everywhere. He didn't feel dead, and he certainly didn't look dead. Inching further away from the strange man, who was coming closer to him, Chase ran over to the bed and used it as a stepping stone to stand on the other side of the room. All the black man did was cross his arms over his chest and give a small smirk.

"I...I'm not dead!" Chase said with a nervous chuckle "This is just some sick joke! Did Moose and the guys put you up to this?"

"Moose?" The man question "Who in the hell would name their kid Moose!?...that doesn't matter, but what does is the fact that you are dead. D-E-A-D. Dead."

"Oh really!" Chase stated "And what are you going to do to make me believe you?"

The man gave Chase a smirk, and with a snap of the finger, a long shiny metal pole appeared in his hand. Chase's eye's went wide as he saw the man charge at him, holding the pole like a joust. He screwed his eyes up, preparing for a sharp pain...but he felt nothing. Opening one eye, Chase looked down. Half the pole was sticking out of his stomach, and the other half out his back. He turned side on and looked at it, looking back up at the man in shock.

"Feel anything?" He asked with a smirk

"No...But that still doesn't mean I'm dead!" Chase yelled, pulling the pole out of his stomach, which didn't even leave a wound

Sighing, the skinny man fell onto the bed, rubbing his temples.

"They said you'd be a tough one to convince." He mumbled

"Who said?" Chase asked

"The other Angels." He replied, sitting up "And that's what I am...an Angel. You can call me Dylan though."

Dylan stretched out his hand, and cautiously, Chase shook it. He sat down in the chair, never taking his eyes off of this so called 'Angel'.

"So...what exactly happened to me?" Chase asked "How did I 'die'?"

"Your car was hit by a truck." Dylan replied simply "It was a shame that your girl had to see it though."

"What!?" Chase asked "Andie saw it happen?"

"Yeah... two months ago." Dylan replied

"Two months!? I've been dead for two months?"

Dylan nodded, happy that Chase was sort of accepting the fact...the fact that he was dead anyway. Chase sighed and ran his hand over his face. Everything and everyone he loved was gone. He had left them. Looking up at Dylan, Chase sighed.

"So I'm guessing we're in...heaven?" He questioned

"Ha!" Dylan laughed "You wish! You don't just get your wings. You have to earn them."

"What do I do to earn them?" Chase asked

"Well, you can do what I'm doing, by greet newly dead people and run them by everything." Dylan began "Show them the ropes and tell them what to do and what not to do... become a guardian Angel... work in the main office for a while... Loads of stuff, but before you get told what you're gonna do, you need to meet the Boss."

"God?" Chase questioned

"What did I say!?" Dylan cried "This ain't heaven. God works upstairs. On this floor it's a guy named Samuel."

"OK...well take me to him."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie lay in bed, staring off into space. It had been two months since the day it happened. Two long hard months. And the day's weren't getting any easier. She was always crying, spending every moment in her room, surrounded by the things that reminded her of him. All she wanted to do was feel him hold her again. Feel him kiss her and feel the happiness that always hit her when she heard his voice... but none of that would ever happen again.

She continued to lay there, her blinds closed, the only light coming through being the soft rays of sun that made it's way through each gap in the blind. She sighed, looking over at a photo on her bedside table. It was of her and Chase. He had and arm wrapped round her shoulders, and they were both making a stupid face. That had been a great day. Andie continued to look at the picture, trying to remember every little detail about her late boyfriend, when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Andie?" Came the voice of Sarah as she peered in "There's dinner on the table."

But Andie didn't say anything. All she did was reach out and take the picture, holding it close to her chest. Sarah knew she wasn't going to receive an answer. She closed the door and headed back downstairs, Andie's tears falling some more.

"I never told him I loved him." She whispered.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? I promise that this isn't going to be a depressing fic. I don't know why, but for some reason I keep picturing Dylan looking like Chris Rock. lol. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I promise it'll get better :o)**


	2. God Send Me An Angel

**A/N: Aw guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I was scared in case you thought this would be stupid. Hope you enjoy this chapter :o)**

**This chapter is named after the song 'God Send Me An Angel' by Amanda Perez, cause It's a great song ;o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_**Chapter Two: God Send Me An Angel**_

Andie sat up in her bed, holding her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. The photo of her and Chase lay next to her. Sighing, Andie got up, her legs weak from staying in bed so long. She slowly made her way over to her joined on bathroom, locking the door behind her. Placing a hand on either side of the sink, Andie looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful, but felt worse. She continued to stare at her reflection, and for a moment she thought that she saw Chase look back at her. Closing her eyes tightly, she shook her head. Once opening her eyes though, it was only herself looking back.

Sighing, she turned on the shower and stripped down. Letting her brown locks fall down from her ponytail, Andie stepped under the hot water. She smiled as she remembered many times with Chase in beside her. Sarah almost catching them a few times. Andie stayed in the shower for another half hour before coming out. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into her room. She looked around, nearly everything reminding her of her late boyfriend. Andie sat down on her bed, lying down and sighing. She couldn't be bothered doing anything. Pulling up the front of the towel, Andie sat up slightly, picking up the picture of her and Chase once more.

"OK." She said quietly "This is going to be weird, but it may be the only way I can talk to you...I miss you, and I love you. I'd give anything to have you here again, even if it was for only one day."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Dylan led Chase through a long white hall that had many doors. Chase was a little confused as to where they were going, but soon the two came to a halt outside a very large white door that had '_Boss_' engraved into a silver name plate. On the wall by the door was a very fancy silver door bell. It seemed strange to Chase, but for Dylan it was normal. Dylan pressed the button, and the loud sound of the song _'Smack That'_ was heard. Chase just raised an eyebrow and gave Dylan a slight smirk.

"The Boss' idea." He filled the blond Dancer in "HUGE _Akon_ fan."

"No way?" Chase asked in disbelief "You guys get that sort of music here?"

Dylan nodded with a smile as the door opened slightly. Motioning for Chase to follow him, the two walked in. It was a simple small looking room, which was strange by the size of the door, and everything was white...big surprise there. Chase looked round the room, but there was no sign of any 'Boss' at all, until a bang and a puff of white smoke filled the room. Chase and Dylan waved their hands in front of their faces, clearing the smoke as a little man appeared from the cloud, coughing and spluttering.

He wasn't to short, probably about 5ft 5 and had an extremely long beard that had been tied in a long pleat that trailed on the ground.

"We really need to come up with a new form of transport." He said, taking a seat at the large desk that filled up most the room "Dylan, what can I do for you?"

Dylan smiled, taking a seat at the desk, followed by Chase.

"Hey Boss." Dylan said with a smile "This is Chase. We just came to receive Chase's job to earn his wings."

Chase watched as the small man reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a set of glasses that looked more like binoculars. He put them on, looking over at Chase who gave him a nervous smile. The small man smiled, bits of his long beard getting in his mouth.

"Ah." The Boss said knowingly "The boy who got hit by the truck...nasty way to go."

"You got that right." Chase mumbled, sitting back in his seat.

"Well Chase..." Boss began, snapping his fingers for a large book to appear in front of him. He opened it, looking through it until he found what he was looking for "Say's here that for you to earn your wings...you must spend 3 months as a guardian angel."

Chase let out a disappointed groan.

"Is there a problem with that?" Boss asked, looking over his glasses "It isn't an easy job."

"Yeah." Dylan chimed in "I'll never forget the day I found Elvis rocking back and forth outside the door crying cause the kid he was to watch was such a screwed up brat."

"No way!" Chase exclaimed with a smile "Elvis! As in The King!?"

Dylan nodded

"It all depends on who you get though." Boss stated, snapping his fingers again, the book disappearing and an address book taking it's place.

Then Chase got an idea. Dylan, as if able to read his mind gave him a warning look as the Boss looked through the book.

"You are _not _choosing your girlfriend to watch over." Dylan whispered

"Oh yes I am." Chase whispered back.

Now all he had to do was distract the Boss.

"Hey...Boss." Chase said, gaining the small mans attention "What's that?"

Chase pointed towards something behind the Boss' head. Turning, Boss looked at what Chase was pointing to, and as he did, the sneaky blond grabbed the address book, found Andie's page and left it open. The Boss turned back to him with a confused look.

"That's a light Chase." He said simply

"Oh..." Chase said with a smile "It's...pretty."

Dylan smacked his hand to his face as the Boss looked down at the book, and much to Chase's relief, he smiled.

"Here's someone that would be perfect for you." Boss said, handing Chase Andie's card "Dancer, from Baltimore and is in desperate need of getting cheered up."

Chase took the card happily, smiling when he saw Andie's name stare back up at him.

"Now go do your job." Boss said "And Dylan, make sure he doesn't screw up too much."

"Will do Boss" Dylan said with a mumble, both he and Chase standing up

"Oh and Chase, before you go." Boss began "If you do a good job, not only will you earn your wings, but you'll be rewarded. Remember that."

"Yes Sir." Chase said.

Outside the office, Chase looked down at the card in his hands, smiling and waving it in front of a stern looking Dylan. Looking back down at the card, Chase was startled when he received a painless slap up the back of the head from Dylan. He turned to the skinny man with wide eyes.

"What!?" he exclaimed

"You can't just go around trickin' the Boss into giving you your girlfriend!" Dylan cried, making his way back down the hall followed by Chase

"Well I just did." Chase smirked, waving the card at Dylan "Now I can see Andie and my friends again."

Dylan and Chase made their way back into the room that Chase had woken up in, but this time the room was empty, containing nothing but a large swirling purple pool in the middle of the floor. The two stopped at the edge of the pool, Chase looking down in awe. Dylan sighed and turned to the handsome blond.

"It doesn't work like that Chase." He informed "You are only going to be Andie's guardian angel for 3 months, and it will only be her that is able to see and hear you."

"That's fine with me." Chase said "Will I be able to touch her and everything, or will I be one of these things that you can walk through?"

"No, she'll be able to touch you." Dylan said "But don't think that just because she can you can get all groiny with her...I mean that would just be sick."

"Why would that be sick?" Chase asked confused

"You're dead DUDE!" Dylan cried "I doubt she'll want to get jiggy with someone who's six feet under."

"Good point." Chase said, looking down at the pool, which was starting to swirl faster.

"You need to go." Dylan said, and before Chase could say anything, Dylan pushed him into the pool and he swirled out of sight.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie continued to lie on her bed, still dressed in her towel. She was looking through a photo album that she and Chase had put together a few months before he died. She smiled at some of the pictures, back when times were happier. A few silent tear rolled down her cheeks. Sniffing slightly, she wiped them away. Chase wouldn't want her to spend all her time moping. He would want her to be out with friends having a good time and celebrating his life, not mourning his death... but that was easier said than done.

Chase was startled when Dylan pushed him into the purple pool, but in a matter of seconds, Chase could make out a wood floor beneath him. He closed his eyes tightly as he suddenly stopped falling, and fell onto the floor. But of course, he felt nothing. I guess that was one benifit of being dead. Crawling onto all fours, and standing up, Chase looked round at his surroundings. He was in Andie's house, outside her bedroom. He smiled, thinking that just behind the door in front of him was the woman he loved.

Andie continued to look through the pictures, but she jumped when she heard a loud thud outside her room. Thinking that either Sarah or Charlie had fallen, Andie ran to her bedroom door, holding her towel up. She quickly opened the door, expecting to see Sarah or her son lying on the ground...but what she did see made her eyes go wide in disbelief. In front of her stood Chase!

Chase got excited as he saw the bedroom door fly open, and when his eyes fell upon Andie, who was wrapped up in a pink towel, her long brown hair damp, falling just above her elbows, he gave a bright smile. She looked stunning, and even though it had only felt like he had see her yesterday, he wanted nothing more than to embrace her in a hug and tell her how much he missed her.

"Hey Babe." He said with a smile, holding out his arms "Guess who's back!"

But Andie didn't say anything. Chase watched in confusion as Andie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground, fainting. He winced slightly as she landed.

"OK." He mumbled to himself "Didn't expect that to happen."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	3. Wild Angels

**A/N: Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it.**

**'Just Friends?' is now finished, so for those who read it I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed :o)**

**This chapter is based on the song 'Wild Angels' by Martina McBride :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chapter Three: Wild Angels_**

Chase looked down at Andie who was lying on the floor, eyes shut. He began to panic slightly, a little oblivious as to what he should do. He bent down next to her, picking up one of her arms and letting go, only for it to flop back onto the ground next to her limp body. His eyes went wide in fear as he picked her up, shut the bedroom door and placed her on the bed. Had he killed her!? Had she got such a fright at seeing her dead boyfriend standing in her hallway that she had actually died!?

"Andie..." Chase said softly, patting her cheek "C'mon Babe, wake up."

But nothing happened. Giving an upset groan, Chase began to pace the room. Maybe he should have 'surprised' her in a less surprising type way...if that made sense. He took a seat on the bed, flopping back and closing his eyes. When opening them, he jumped when a set of deep brown eyes were looking over him.

"Dylan!" Chase cried, sitting up slightly

"You're back on earth for TWO seconds and you've already broke your girlfriend!" He cried, floating in mid air with his arms crossed "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Number one." Chase began, standing up and looking at Dylan who was still floating in the air, lying on his side and resting his head in his hand "She isn't broken...she simply fainted and won't wake up, and number two!...You have to show me how to float like that! That is sick!"

Dylan gave a frustrated sigh, sat up and stood on the ground in front of Chase, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dude, you have to take this seriously." Dylan said "This isn't just for fun. It's your job as a stiff!"

"Fine..." Chase said

_'But that's not going to stop me from having fun' _he thought.

"Now can I trust you to keep the girl alive for at least an hour?" Dylan asked

"Yeah." Chase said with a nod.

"Good, I'll see ya later... Oh, and to float, all you do is give a little jump... You'll figure everything out sooner or later" And with that, Dylan snapped his fingers and was gone.

Chase sighed loudly, looking around the room. He smiled seeing that Andie hadn't taken down any of the photo's of them together, which meant that she obviously still cared deeply for him. He continued to look round the room, sitting on the floor looking through the photo album that Andie had been flicking through earlier when she heard Chase's crash land. He was about half way through the album when he heard her groan, and move slightly.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie's eyes opened slightly, and she looked around the herself. She was still wrapped in her towel, lying on her bed. It was just a dream. That's what was running through her head. She had fallen asleep and dreamt that Chase had come back. When she said that she would give anything to see him again, she was talking about seeing him alive and well...not dead and standing in her hallway!

Sitting up, Andie yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake the 'dream' that she had from her thoughts. It wasn't until she looked over at the corner of her room that she saw Chase sitting cross legged on the floor looking at her with a smile. His head was resting in his hands, his elbows balencing on his knees. Andie's eyes just went wide.

"Hi D." He said childishly, waving at her.

Andie was silent for a second, before letting out a loud high pitched scream. She jumped off her bed and ran to the far away corner, picking up a baseball bat that Tyler had given her years before. She held it in a defensive manner, breathing deeply and blowing a piece of her nearly dried hair from her face.

"Look..." She began, her voice shaky "I don't know...what you are, but you are not my boyfriend! He's dead."

Chase smiled, standing up and moving towards her, Andie just gave a frightened squeal before running across her bed and standing in front of her window, trying to stay as far away from Chase as possible.

"Babe." Chase said "I swear it's me...Yes I'm dead, and I know I'm currently six feet under and slowly decomposing, but you have to believe me...this is going to sound so...strange, but they sent me back to be your 'Guardian Angel'."

Chase laughed, but all Andie did was stand there trying to register everything.

"If you really are Chase" She began quietly, but never lowering the bat "Then tell me one thing that only he would know..."

Chase smiled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"OK..." He began "The night of the accident, we were in my car...you were sitting on my lap and asked me to come in. I couldn't, but said that we could carry on where we left off the next day...That enough proof for you?"

"No..." Andie said "Tell me something else."

Chase sighed. Why couldn't she just accept the fact!?...Cause she's Andie, that's why. She is just so damn stubborn. He tried to think of all the things that only he would know, and soon a small smile formed across his face.

"The night of The Streets, "He began "I drove you home. When I stopped outside your house I walked you to your door...and it was there that I told you that I had been falling in love with you ever since I saw you battle Ty at the Dragon."

Andie lowered the bat slowly. She remembered that too, and she didn't tell anyone about it. Chase's smile grew when Andie dropped the bat at her feet.

"...Chase?" She said barely audible

All Chase did was smile and nod. Letting a small gasp escape from her lips. Andie ran into his waiting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She clutched onto his white shirt, tears of happiness falling from her chocolate brown eyes. Pulling back slightly, Andie looked up at him, smiling. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, a kiss in which he returned.

"You're cold." Andie said with a slight chuckle, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah... that sort of happens when you die." Chase replied with a smirk.

Andie chuckled, leaning her head against his chest. Her brows furrowed when she heard no steady beat. That was just something she would have to get used to.

"I missed you so much." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist "Never leave me again."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase didn't mention to Andie about the whole '3 months' thing that night. She was too emotional. Instead, they both just sat on the bed going through old photo's, laughing and generally having a good time. Just like they always had. It was around 3 in the morning when Chase noticed how Andie's eyes were closing, and here head was resting on his shoulder. Picking her up slightly, he moved her so she was under the covers and resting her head on the soft pillow. See, he was looking out for her!

He was about to get up to sit by the window while she slept, but was surprised when he felt her warm hand take hold of his cold one. He turned to look at her, and she was propped up on her arm slightly. She gave him a tired smile and lay back down on the pillow.

"Stay with me tonight." She said quietly.

Nodding, Chase lay back down on the bed and Andie cuddled into him. All he did that night was look at her.

When light began to shine through Andie's blinds, Chase was still there. When the brunette woke up, she sighed thinking that it was all a dream again, but when she turned round to see Chase still lying next to her, she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Sarah stood in the kitchen with Charlie, who was sitting at a stool eating a bowl of cereal. Sarah didn't bother to wake Andie up for school that day. Just like every other day, but the she got a pleasant surprise when Andie walked into the room, fully clothed and wearing a bright smile. At first Sarah thought that Andie may be on something. She watched as the 18 year old sat and ate her breakfast happily, making conversation with Charlie. She was acting as if Chase's death hadn't even happened.

After breakfast, Andie kissed Charlie on the cheek and gave Sarah a hug before walking out the door and heading to school, Chase by her side.

"So." Andie began "Tell me how this whole 'Guardian Angel' stuff works."

"Well..." Chase began "All I know is that you're the only one who can see me, hear me and touch me."

"Really?" Andie asked "Cool...but can you walk through things?"

"I don't know..." Chase began "I never asked Dylan that."

"Who's Dylan?" Andie questioned as they turned a corner

"Oh he's just this dude who's making sure I don't screw up _too _much." Chase replied with a smirk "Because...c'mon, it's me we're talking about...I'm bound to screw up sooner or later."

Andie laughed, and nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well there's only one way to see if you can walk through things..." She said, looking around, pointing to a small house "Go and try sticking your head through the wall of that house."

"OK." Chase ran up to the house, coming to a stop when he came to the wall.

He looked back at Andie, who was smiling, ushering him to look. He took a deep breath and moved closer to the wall...and to his surprise... he saw the inside of the house.

"Oh man!" Chase cried "I can walk through walls!?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie stood and watched her dead boyfriend stick his head through the wall, her eyes going wide when all she saw was his body standing there. She was amazed, and let a small gasp escape her lips. That looked so cool...until she heard Chase scream, his head snapping out from the wall as he stumbled backwards, falling into a near by bush. Panicked, Andie ran over to the blond boy, who was covering his eyes in a dramatic way.

"Chase, are you OK?" She asked

"My eyes!" He cried "I'm blind!"

"What!?" Andie asked, still panicked "What happened? What did you see?"

"Oh Babe?" He said as she helped him up, wrapping her arm around his waist to help him stand "It was horrible...it was the bathroom that I was looking at, and...a...a big fat guy was showering!"

He began to laugh, Andie rolling her eyes and pushing him away. So much for it being a serious issue. Chase fell to the ground, still laughing. Andie's face had been priceless.

The two continued to make their way to MSA, Chase a little excited to see what the school was like without him. Once reaching the stone steps, Andie stopped Chase in his tracks, looking around to make sure no one was there. After seeing that they were the only ones there, Andie turned back to her guardian angel.

"Look." She began "As happy as I am that you're back, I would really love it if you did as little as possible that may gain you some attention...so that means, no opening doors or windows when everyone quiet. No throwing stuff at people you hate, and no trying to trip anyone up in the halls...OK?"

"So what you're saying is no poltergiste shit?" Chase asked, with a slight nod "Yeah Ok...I can do that."

Andie smiled, and the two headed into the school. It was quite quiet, only a couple of students walking around. Andie walked through the halls, Chase alongside her, looking round the place. He stopped when he saw a picture of him, sitting on a table with lots of candles round about it. He slowly walked up to it, and noticed how lots of people had written notes and stuck them round about the area. He began to read some, recognizing every name that had signed every note.

_Chase. You were so cool, and I hope one day to be just as good as you - Moose_

_You were the best. Can't believe that you're gone. We'll miss you every day - Fly_

All the Crew had left notes, as well as half of the school. He continued to look over them, until he saw Andie's.

_Boy Band...I just want to say that I love you, and will miss you forever and always. You were my everything. Yours forever - Sunshine_

He looked over at Andie, who was currently putting some books in her locker. He smiled, walking up to her and leaning against the wall next to her. She gave him a small smile before shutting the locker, and turning round, only to bump into one of the most popular guys in school. Steve Chalmers. He had always been Chase's rival, ever since they were young. Steve couldn't stand Chase, and Chase couldn't stand Steve.

"Hey Andie." The black haired boy said with a smile

"Oh...Hi Steve." Andie said, smiling out of politeness

"Tell me the truth D." Chase said, walking round to stand next to the other boy "I'm better looking aren't I?"

Andie, trying not to show that Chase was there, ignored him.

"How are you doing?" Steve continued "I didn't expect to see you back at school so soon after the crash."

"Do you think if I punched him he'd feel it?" Chase asked, but again Andie ignored him.

"Yeah." She began "I know, but everything in the house reminded me of Chase... And I know the school does too, but my friends are here and will be able to help me through everything."

Steve nodded, suddenly becoming a little nervous.

"Well..." He began "I actually wanted to see if...maybe sometime...you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Chase's eyes went wide.

"He has got to be kidding me!" He cried angrily "I've just died and he's already putting the moves on my girl!"

"Steve..." Andie began "I'm not going to be dating for a _long _time, and even when I do start again, _if _I start again, I won;t date you. You're not really my type..."

"Oh I don't believe that for a second." He said seductively, runny his fingers lightly down Andie's arm.

This caused Chase to lose it. Stepping behind his old rival, Chase tapped his shoulder, hoping that he would feel it...and thankfully he did. Andie's eyes went wide when Steve turned round, only for Chase to open the locker next to him, smashing it off of Steve's face.

"Steve my friend" Chase said with a smile "You have just been touched by an Angel."

Steve slowly slid to the the ground, holding his bleeding nose. Andie looked up at Chase with angry eyes. He was laughing, clutching his stomach and pointing at the boy. When he met Andie's angry gaze however, his laughter died down, and he looked a little scared. Grabbing hold of his arm, Andie walked Chase down to the girls toilets, pushing him inside and locking the door behind them.

She checked under every stall to make sure that no one was there, happy that the place was clear. She stood up, turning to look at Chase with hands on her hips. He was sitting on the sinks, finding it oddly amusing that he couldn't see his reflection in the mirrors.

"What did I say to you outside?" She asked

"Not to do anything that would draw attention to myself." Chase said quietly, like a child who had been caught stealing sweets before dinner.

"And what did you do!?" Andie asked

"Drew attention to myself?" I was more of a question than a statement "Look I'm sorry, but he shouldn't have been doing that...so I hit him...blame it on a faulty locker and... I don't know... tell him he must have been imagining things."

Andie sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just, please try to behave" She said, a little calmer

"OK." Chase agreed "For you...but what I'm finding strange is that I can touch other people...but they can't touch me."

"Yeah..." Andie said "That is strange...I guess you can always talk to Dylan about it though... Now lets go, I don't want to be late for class."

Chase followed Andie, smiling to himself. He promised Andie that he would behave...but if she didn't see him, it didn't count. Right? All he knew, was that there was a lot of people he wanted to get back at.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Dylan sat in his little white apartment, sitting on his nice large sofa watching the huge crystal ball style T.V that sat in front of him. He had been watching Chase and Andie for the past 3 hours, rolling his eyes every so often at Chase's childishness...but when he saw the newly dead boy hit Steve, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He stood up, turning off the T.V and headed for the door.

"This is why I didn't want him watchin' his girl!" He mumbled to himself "This is guy is going to cost me my job, and this will be the second time in two days that he's made me drag my ass all the way down to earth..."

He walked out of his apartment, heading for the purple swirling pool

"I haven't had so much trouble from one guy since Tupac!"

And with that, he dived into the pool.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it was a bit longer, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. Closer Than You Would Think

**A/N: Hi guys. So sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I'm really liking where this fic is going. And the whole 'Tupac' thing in the last chapter...I just couldn't resist :o)**

**Also, I officially give Danyi ownage of Dylan. So now he belongs to her :o)****  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**_Chapter Four:_**

"I still can't believe he asked you out." Chase complained, kicking a soda can on the street "I mean...You and Steve...It's gross."

Andie chuckled as her dead boyfriend continued to rant on about the days events. He obviously hadn't taken the whole 'Steve' thing to kindly, but she couldn't blame him. It was very soon and he was a little forward. But pushing all thoughts of Steve to the back of her mind, Andie sighed and took hold of one of Chase's hands. Turning to look at the beauty at his side, the blond gave a small smile.

"You don't have to worry about me dating Anyone." She said, looking up at him "There's only one dumb guy in the world that's perfect for me."

"Aww, D." He said, kissing the top of her head "I don't know whether to be insulted by that or not."

They both laughed, but soon stopped when they noticed an elderly couple staring at Andie like she was a crazy person. But who could blame them? To the couple it did look like the young dancer was talking and laughing to herself. Blushing slightly, Andie and Chase picked up speed and hurried into Andie's small house, but before they did, Chase stopped on the porch and looked over to the road in front of it. Confused, Andie stood waiting for him, but he didn't move. Instead, Chase slowly made his way over to the road and stopped, looking down at the cracked concrete. He didn't even look up when Andie came to stand next to him, hugging herself tightly as a cold wind picked up.

"Chase..." She said softly "You OK?"

"Yeah." He said barely audible "It's just...this is where it happened...you know?"

Andie looked down too, giving a small nod before taking one of Chase's hands in her own.

"I know." She replied, looking back up at him "But we don't need to worry about that now...I mean you're back! We're together again and we'll be happy forever."

A wave of guilt washed over Chase as he remembered he still had to tell Andie about the whole 'three months' thing. Giving a little nervous smile, which went unnoticed by Andie, Chase took her hand and pulled her in close to his body.

"You look cold, we should get inside." he said

"Aren't you cold?" Andie asked as they made their way up the path and into the house.

"Nope. Yet another benefit from being dead."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The two made their way up to Andie's room, but when Chase saw Dylan standing at the top of the stairs, he couldn't help but whine a little. The small black man looked severely pissed, and Chase knew straight away why he had come to see him. There was no doubt about it that Dylan had seen his little display earlier. Putting on a fake smile, Chase reached the top of the stairs to greet the Angel.

"Hey Dylan." He said, trying to sound cheery "How's it goin' man?"

"Don't 'Hey Dylan' me!" He cried back "What in the name of Moses were you thinking today!?"

"I know." Chase groaned "Andie's already spoken to me about it. I'm sorry."

Chase looked over at his girlfriend, who was giving him a strange look.

"Chase..." She began slowly "Who you talking to"

"Dylan." Chase replied, pointing in front of him "Why? Can't you see him?"

"She can only see you dumb-ass!" The Angel cried, gaining Chase's attention "Look, Chase. You are going to get into serious trouble if you don't start obeying the rules. Yes, you can have a little fun, but nothing like what you did today."

Chase watched as Dylan snapped his fingers, a book about twice as thick as the bible appearing in his hands. He wasn't actually expecting him to read all that was he!? Chase closed his eyes and sighed when he felt the weight of the book in his hands. Opening his eyes,he looked down to see the title_. Being A Guardian Angel for Dummies_. Looking up at the angel, Chase scoffed in disbelief.

"You aren't serious right?" He asked, only for Dylan to give a cheeky smile "How the hell am I supposed to read all this!? I can't even read the ingredients on a cereal box without getting bored!"

"I can't see you." Andie chimed in, looking around "But he is right about that. Chase had the attention span of chocolate peanut when he was alive."

"Not helping Andie." Chase said through gritted teeth "But seriously Dylan, can't you just give me a summary on it."

"You never read the small print do you?" Dylan asked, pointing to the bottom of the book which showed the words _Summary Version_, causing Chase to groan again "Chase...you're dead. You have all the time in the world. Best get started."

And with the snap of a finger, Dylan was gone, leaving Chase to stare down at the book glumly.

"And I'm not a 'Dummie'." He said like a two year old, looking down at the title once more.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was around 7 o'clock that night when Andie was disturbed from her homework by Chase, who was lying on her bed, busy throwing a tennis ball up in the and catching it. Taking a deep breath, Andie put her head back down and tried to continue with her work, only for Chase to start hitting the ceiling with the ball. Sighing sngrily, Andie turned to face the dirty blond boy, who looked over at her and smiled before going back to throwing the ball, letting it bounce of the ceiling some more.

"Chase!" She cried "Would you please cut it out, I'm trying to study. Maybe you should put that book to use."

"I am putting it to use!" He said innocently, sitting up a little "I'm using it as a pillow."

Andie looked down where his head had been resting and saw the big book.

"I was talking about actually reading it." She said in a frustrated tone "You know, you were never this annoying when you were alive."

"It was never this boreing either." Chase mumbled, sitting up properly and picking up the book.

Opening the book, Chase began to read, much to Andie's happiness. This meant she could get back on with her work.

Two hours passed, and once Andie had finished all her homework, she went and collapsed on the bed next to Chase, who was a good quarter through his book. Looking over at the brunette, Chase pulled her in closer until her head was resting on his chest. Turning back to the book, Chase sighed and turned another page.

"You know this would be more interesting if it didn't list all the things that I'm NOT allowed to do."

Andie laughed and pulled the book out of his hands, reading a little herself. Her eyes went wide as she read all the things that Chase could not do.

"Eww." She said screwing up her face as she read a line near the bottom "It says here that if you blow your nose jelly beans come out!"

"Really!" He asked very excitedly

"I swear Chase if you blow your nose I'm kicking you out!" Andie warned, sitting up and passing him back the book.

"You're no fun." He joked, closing the book and putting it on the bedside table "Let's do something."

Sitting up, Andie looked over at the clock, noticing that it read just after 9.

"Like what?" She asked, getting up off the bed and making her way over to her chest of drawers.

Pulling out a clean tank top, Andie took her other one off, throwing it in the laundry basket by the door before putting the new one on. Making her way back over to Chase, she lay down in between his legs, resting her back against his chest before turning on the TV.

"We could go TP Steve's house." He answered with a smirk and a waggle of the eye brows.

Laughing a little, Andie turned to face him.

"What are you, 12?" She asked with a smirk "And I thought you were over the whole 'Steve' thing."

"I am." Chase said "Just thought it would be fun...a little bonding with my girlfriend."

Just as Andie opened her mouth to reply to Chase, she was cut off by a soft chap on her bedroom door, and before she knew it, Sarah walked in looking a mix between confused and worried. Sitting up on her bed, Andie gave her guardian a small smile, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. Still looking confused, Sarah took a seat next to the teenager, taking one of her hands in her own.

"Who you talking to honey?" She asked in concern "I heard you from outside."

"Uh..." Andie began "I was just...talking to...Moose. He called to see how I was doing."

Looking at her in disbelief, Sarah pulled Andie's cell phone from her pocket and handed it to her.

"You left that downstairs." Giving a nervous smile, Andie took the phone "Please tell me who you were _really _talking to Andie."

"No one Sarah." She replied "It's just been a long day...I'm kinda tired and...It was just ...strange, that he wasn't there today."

"I know baby." She said soothingly "You lost someone very dear to your heart. It'll be hard to get over Chase, honey...if you're ever feeling stressed or...you start feeling that it's getting a bit much, You can take a leave of absence. I won't mind you being around through the day."

"No Sarah." Andie began "I'll be fine."

Sarah gave Andie a small smile before standing up.

"Chase will always be with you honey." She said before walking away, closing the door.

"Closer than you would think." She said to herself, looking over at the angel who was sitting next to her.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: I know, short, but I felt I had to leave it there. Please R&R. I give you permission to shout at me for not updating in forever. lol :o)**


End file.
